bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tempest Tornado
Tempest Tornado is the final upgrade on Path 1 of the Monkey Apprentice for Bloons TD 5 and is the last upgrade for the Monkey Apprentice in Bloons TD 4. It pops bloons once before blowing them back and blows more back and further than its lesser counterpart. However, like Summon Whirlwind, it removes glue and ice. When this upgrade is purchased in BTD5, the Disciple of Air's name will change to "Master of Air" (Or "Monkey Wizard" in BTD4). Bloons TD 5 In Bloons TD 5, the Master Of Air will use this attack simultaneously with its regular bolt, its Lightning Bolt attack and its fireball (if purchased). Cost: $6800 (Easy), $8000 (Medium), $8640 (Hard), $9600 (Impoppable) Appearance The tornado seems to be stormy with lightning on a cloud above. Tips and Strategies *Placing these near the end of the track is a very effective plan as the tornado will blow all bloons back to the start to get hit by your defenses again. *This can not handle very many Regen Bloons that split alone, use something else against them. Gallery Monkey Wizard.jpg|A Monkey Wizard in BTD4, basically a Monkey Apprentice with Tempest Tornado in BTD4 Tempest tornado upgrade icon.png|The Tempest Tornado upgrade in Bloons TD 5 Tempest Tornado.png|Tempest Tornado In Bloons Tower Defense 5 THE ONE.png|Tempest Tornadoes Fight Tons of Bloons Master of Air rename.png|The rename of the "Disciple of Air" to "Master of Air" Trivia *The Monkey Apprentice's normal tornadoes will turn into Tempest Tornadoes when it has this upgrade rather than using both normal and tempest tornadoes. *In BTD4, when upgraded, this tower's name will change to "Monkey Wizard". **In BTD6, the 0-0-0 shares the same name. *Before, the player could almost get infinite money with a Sun God at the entrance and one of these at the mid-end of the track when there are regrowth bloons on the screen. The Sun Gods pop the excess bloons and the Master of Air can send them back to the entrance and giving them time to regrow. This is known as Regen Farming. **However, this is now fixed as Regrowth Bloons no longer give cash for the regrown layers. **However, it still works on bloons that spawn more than one bloon when popped, which are Black Bloons, White Bloons, etc. *The Master of Air appears to be standing on a cloud, much like how the Master of Fire standing on a sun. *However, a Master of Fire is not standing on the sun in the upgrade photo unlike the Master of Fire. *In BTD5, tornadoes from Master of Air are bigger than normal Summon Whirlwind, and is dark violet instead of gray. Also, tornadoes has lighting bolts. In BTD4, the tornado has a more stormy effect as it is constantly displaying lightning bolts out of its side as opposed to BTD5, where lightning bolts flash just once before the tornado dies out. *This costs $3000 more money than Summon Phoenix on the second path in BTD5. *The Tempest Tornadoes can go out of their range unlike the Summon Whirlwind's. They go twice as fast too. *In BTD5, The Tempest Tornadoes can only blow away 70 bloons, unlike in BTD4 when they can affect 120 bloons. *In BTD4, it does extra damage to M.O.A.B. Class Bloons. *It can make almost infinite bloons if they are Regen Bloons and produce two children. One additional bloon can make an infinite amount. *On Bloons Monkey City, the Master of Air meditates on an empty Mountain/Cave Terrain. Category:Monkey Apprentice Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Final Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:BTD5 Tier 4 Upgrades